


Love On The Docks

by heckyeons



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because i couldn't not imply rabin, but it's only one sentence so if you're here for rabin i don't know what to tell you bud, literally just fluff, there's like implied rabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckyeons/pseuds/heckyeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot in which Jaehwan is pining after Sanghyuk, who likes to sail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On The Docks

**Author's Note:**

> I almost typed love on the dicks... rip me anyways this is just a lil hyuken thing it's just plain fluff and i hope you enjoy it.

There were times when Jaehwan thought his job was the most boring one in existence. He sat behind a counter in a shed all day, renting out paddleboats and life vests to tourists. He worked at a dock, with nothing to do but watch the water lap at the rotting wooden posts pointing out of the bay. There wasn't even wifi in this dumb shack, so he couldn't play on his phone while he waited for customers. He sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbow on the counter, and his chin on his palm. Boredom was a cruel, cruel mistress. It was a dark, looming cloud over him every day, until a certain ray of sunshine drove it away.

That ray of sunshine rounded the corner into Jaehwan's line of sight quite suddenly. The way the boy smiled at him and waved almost took his breath away. His big feet were clad in flip flops, bright colored board shorts loose around his thighs, and his white button up shirt left undone. Jaehwan reluctantly tore his eyes away from the boy's chest and up to his broad grin and wide nose as he stepped up to the stand.

"Hey man." He said, leaning against the counter while Jaehwan leaned back, eyes stuck on his endearing, messy hair. "I'm about to head out on the water. Can I get an Arizona?"

"A-ah, yeah." Jaehwan stuttered, turning around to the cooler behind him and pulling out a tall can of iced tea for the boy. "That'll be a dollar fifty." 

"Here you go." The boy hummed in reply, handing the money over and taking his drink. Jaehwan dumbly watched him walk away, out onto the dock and towards his sailboat. It was a little thing, with a small cockpit only large enough to sit in and maybe hold a cooler. When he wasn't using it, the boy would drop the sail so that the mast, boom, and the sail itself laid across the boat. Jaehwan stared as he set up the mast, pulled up the sail, and tied the sheet to the bow. He sat on the side, dropped the centerboard through the boat into the water, then lowered the rudder tiller into the waves. When the boy looked up, he caught Jaehwan staring and waved with that bright smile again. Jaehwan was sure he might die.

"You're staring."

Wonshik's voice startled Jaehwan out of his trance, making him jump nearly off his stool. He looked over as the younger boy closed the side door to the small shack, here to relieve Jaehwan from his shift.

"Is it Sanghyuk again?" He asked, his deep voice rumbling with amusement as he looked out to see the boy on his tiny sailboat. His bright, striped sail rippled in the wind until it caught, carrying him out onto the water.

"No." Jaehwan replied a little too quickly, definitely _not_ watching Sanghyuk as he departed.

"Yes." Wonshik corrected smugly.

"Don't tease me." Jaehwan whined, resorting to giving in and hiding his face behind his hands.

"Why? You fawn over him every day, and then sit here even after your shift is over just to wait for him to come back." Wonshik chuckled as he clocked in. "And if you don't leave soon, Hakyeon is going to get mad and complain about paying you too much. If you're going to stick around today, you should at least clock out." 

"What if I..." Jaehwan began slowly, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "Just worked a double?"

"Jaehwan, I am not giving you my hours just so you an spend another afternoon fawning over, but not talking to, a boy who has got to be at least three years younger than you." Wonshik shook his head. "I've got rent to pay."

"I've got rent too!" Jaehwan whined again. 

"I'm not giving you my hours." Wonshik insisted.

"But Wonshikkie..." Jaehwan pouted at him. Wonshik avoided his eyes until he couldn't anymore. For a moment, he looked like he was about to fold, but he stayed strong, much to Jaehwan's despair.

"Clock out." Wonshik sighed. "Come on, don't make it harder than it has to be. I'll let you stick around if you want to." 

"Really?" Jaehwan grinned, already moving to their old computer system to take himself off the clock.

"Yeah." Wonshik sighed again in defeat. "Really. But only if you promise to actually talk to him this time. Tell him your name. Ask him what he likes about the water. Just... Talk to him, Jaehwan, and stop fawning over him so much." 

Jaehwan was nervous, but he knew that pouting at Wonshik and trying to make him change his mind was useless at this point. He clocked out, then quietly sat on the stool next to Wonshik's behind the counter. As the time passed, the sun made it's way through the sky, and Wonshik told him about his family and his relationship with his new, adorable, blunt boyfriend. Jaehwan almost thought Wonshik had no room to talk. He fawned over this new guy just as much as Jaehwan fawned over Sanghyuk. However, that train of thought was stopped dead in its tracks when he remembered that Wonshik and his man were dating.

Jaehwan had never had a conversation with Sanghyuk that wasn't about selling him tea or snacks for when he'd be out on his boat all day. He noticed on the days when Sanghyuk's light was dimmer, he'd arrive with a fishing rod and a tackle box. The items with him made the small space in his tiny cockpit even smaller, but he looked at peace, sitting in his boat with his sail dropped and his line cast in the middle of the water. Jaehwan wanted to ask him about it, wondering if fishing was calming for him, wondering if he could tag along sometime.

Wonshik's elbow in his ribs pulled him violently from his daydream. He blinked rapidly to see the sun low in the sky and Sanghyuk walking towards them, wide grin on his face. He was surprised when he realized that he had really been sitting in the shack with Wonshik all day. Jaehwan glanced over at his coworker, who gave him an expectant look and began to slide off his stool. So Wonshik was just going to leave him here? He raised his eyebrows, flicking his eyes from Wonshik to Sanghyuk and back, trying to signal for him to stay. Wonshik just straightened awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get some drinks to fill up the cooler."

Jaehwan glanced over his shoulder. The cooler behind him was full, but Wonshik was already halfway out the door. By the time he opened his mouth to call him back, Sanghyuk was standing at his counter.

"Hey!" The boy greeted cheerfully.

Jaehwan faced forward again, quickly painting a big, fat, fake smile on his face. "Hi!" he chirped. An awkward silence ensued. Wonshik's voice echoed in his head. _Talk to him._

"Uh, how was the water today? It looks peaceful." He continued, hoping Sanghyuk would bite and continue the conversation.

"Ah, the wind wasn't good, but I don't mind drifting." Sanghyuk replied with a shrug.

"Isn't it always windy on the water?" Jaehwan asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Well, usually it's windier on the water, but it's not always windy enough to fill a sail... That's why you should bring paddles with you." Sanghyuk explained.

"Ah..." Jaehwan felt dumb for not knowing that before. Of course it's not always windy on the water. Why hadn't he thought before that paddles were a good idea? He worked in a rental shop on a dock for Pete's sake.

"Have you never been sailing before?" Sanghyuk asked. Jaehwan suddenly felt mortified, worried Sanghyuk was making fun of him for not knowing what he was talking about. To his relief, when he looked up at the younger boy, his expression was full of friendly amusement.

"Oh, uh... No, I haven't." Jaehwan answered.

"Well... Every time I see you, you're here working. But maybe sometime when you're off, I can take you out and show you the sheets." Sanghyuk hummed, his friendly smile faltering when Jaehwan's dumbfounded expression didn't change.

"Show me... The sheets?"

"Oh it's..." Sanghyuk paused, leaning back and rubbing the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. "Show you the ropes. On a boat, the ropes are called sheets."

"Oh." Jaehwan took a moment before he started to chuckle, then slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his budding laughter. Sanghyuk started to laugh too, a nervous chuckle compared to Jaehwan's loud, genuine one. "I'm sorry!" Jaehwan gasped, trying to talk between laughs. "That was just so corny!"

"No, no, I know." Sanghyuk laughed back at him. "I don't even know why I said it." As the two of them laughed together, Jaehwan felt glad that Wonshik had pushed him to talk. It hadn't taken much for them. Maybe this was the start of something good.

\--

"That damn brat doesn't ever work anymore." Hakyeon huffed, organizing the life vests by size in piles on the floor. "He's always out sailing. He doesn't even know how to sail!"

"Yeah, but he's got something more important now." Wonshik replied, sitting on his stool behind the counter and watching Sanghyuk lead a shaky-kneed Jaehwan from the dock onto his little boat.

"There's no way they're both going to fit in that tiny thing." Hakyeon grumbled.

"They've done it before." Wonshik shrugged, then glanced back at his boss. "Just look at them. You'll like what you see, I swear." 

Hakyeon sighed heavily, straightening up and looking out onto the dock at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Jaehwan sat on the top of the boat with his feet in the cockpit. Sanghyuk was settled in opposite him, his grin wide as he pulled the mainsheet just so. He ducked and pulled Jaehwan down with him as the boom swung over their heads, then flung his head back in laughter as Jaehwan pretended to fight the metal beam. Jaehwan's act was dropped quickly as the sail caught the wind and the boat lurched into motion, his center of gravity being thrown backwards. Sanghyuk stopped him from falling into the water with a strong hand on his arm. Wonshik and Hakyeon watched them sail away from the dock in silence, until Hakyeon sighed once again. This time, his breath wasn't heavy, just a small sound of their boss finally caving in.

"Fine. You're right. I guess he's happy now, and I'm happy for him." 

"That's right." Wonshik hummed, satisfied.

"But tell him he's still working tomorrow. I don't care about his new boyfriend, or any of that stuff. I'm trying to run a business here." Hakyeon huffed, turning back to the life vests with his hands on his hips. Wonshik just laughed fondly.

"Sure, boss. Will do."


End file.
